


Good night

by AileenXiaoXiao



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenXiaoXiao/pseuds/AileenXiaoXiao
Summary: 涉及身体改造，双性哈利，变态丧病风，注意预警，不喜勿入





	Good night

**Author's Note:**

> 身体改造！！变态黄暴！！

房间里满是淫靡的气味。他看着床上的人，挣扎，无措，对于汹涌的情潮措手不及。  
夕阳在天边投下血红的光，映着房间里暗红色的玫瑰花束。诡异地好看。  
他亲吻爱人的嘴唇——他的男孩，在禁忌的光芒里大睁着一双单纯的眼睛。他讨厌这样的眼神，即使Harry的眼睛里单纯的除了懵懂别无他物。  
正如父亲所说，他需要后代，也需要一个继承人，而且他不反对——也不反对被孩子包围的感觉。但显然，他并不会在感情方面委屈自己。  
天空逐渐染上沉重的墨色，男孩的呼吸更重了，近乎尖锐。  
他爱魔法——他不敢想象没有魔法的生活，如果没有，Harry就不会像现在一样躺在他的床上。古老的家族总是有一些不为人知的密书，记载了一些肮脏的，近乎诡异的魔法——他将其中一个咒语用到了他的爱人身上，即使他很反对。  
不仅仅是反对。只不过尖叫，哀求他都置若罔闻。  
Harry还爱他吗？  
爱的。他想——他是那么的善良，他不愿意伤害谁，自然也不愿意伤害自己。  
他把手伸到他的男孩的脸颊旁边，轻抚他的鬓发。今天是一个神圣的夜晚，Harry，你会拥有我的孩子，成为我的妻子，毋庸置疑的爱人。  
你不高兴吗？  
他突然之间感到了烦躁。床上的人不笑——没有平时那种可爱的微笑，甚至于Harry对麻瓜们也从来没有那种表情，麻木的，呆滞。  
他的Harry从来不知道控制自己的情绪——一直都是这样。从他们的学生时代开始，一个充满勇气的格兰芬多，朝气蓬勃。他开始有意识地找他的麻烦，想看他一次又一次无法控制自己地冲上来——有时候是为了他那个泥巴种朋友或者是那个穷鬼，想要狠狠地砸烂他的牙齿。  
但是那么容易生气的人，却在他向他表白的时候涨红了脸。  
没有被人表白过？不是的。  
那是为什么？  
因为互相喜欢。  
他自己都没有察觉自己笑容是多么宠溺。  
但是他们在一起谈何容易。他的父亲想要一个继承人，他不会愿意Draco娶一个男孩——除非他能生育。  
他认为自己的父亲是给了自己一个暗示。只要Harry可以生育，不就可以了吗？这样，一切都可以解决了不是吗？  
是这样的，他坚信这一点。  
他把手伸到男孩的下体，开始揉捏男孩乖巧的阴茎。他微长的指甲划过Harry下体顶端的细缝，引起身下人受惊般的颤动。  
夜幕彻底笼罩在他的庄园上，沉闷的黑压的人喘不过气来。  
男孩的身上多了一条细缝——一个原本不属于他的器官——用于生育的器官。像花蕊一样轻轻的翕动着。诱人的仿佛里面是致命的花蜜，男孩扭动着身躯，仿佛散发着甜香的身体在墨绿色的床单上衬出单薄的苍白。  
Draco的手在男孩下身的密处流连，手指恶意的试图挑起男孩的欲望。他的爱人身材太过瘦小，相对与他更是娇小，只可惜他冲动易怒的性格确实与他的外貌不相搭。  
可怜的孩子，被恶劣的恶魔玩弄于股掌，却无法反抗。  
多可怜的孩子啊。  
Draco不想再忍耐什么——他爬上床，开始玩弄Harry嫣红的乳头。他亲吻他的嘴唇，或者说树撕咬，然后狠狠地吮吸。  
他的手伸向Harry精致的花穴，开始把这个未经人事的地方变得诱人，成熟，仿佛成熟的果实一样任人采撷。他开始亲吻他的下体，把他的Harry弄得湿漉漉的，他的大脑在叫嚣着弄哭他。  
幼嫩的花穴无人蹂躏过，Draco对此感到幸运——他是唯一的拥有这个尤物的人，多么美好，多么可爱的生灵。  
男孩的情液在他的爱抚下变得充沛，开始沾湿他的手掌。他可以触碰到薄薄的一层膜——独属处子的部分，让所有的男人都为之疯狂。如果Harry是一个女孩子，他想，Harry一定会迷倒众生。  
他把形状可怖的性器放在Harry柔嫩的穴口——会撑坏的，他想，但是鲜血绝对是Harry的处子之夜必不可少的部分。他需要这种点缀，就像他特意为Harry挑选的玫瑰一样，很美，禁忌的诱惑。  
他想他是会下地狱的，他这样对待上帝最美丽的造物——他的Harry，完美的Harry，仿佛被他亵渎了一样，多委屈啊。  
Harry并不是不挣扎，他在很努力的试图挣脱，在他看来，自己的爱人可能疯了——他很生气，也很害怕。  
然而Draco进来了，用力地操了进来，Harry无声的尖叫着——这太疼了，太疼了——他觉得自己即将被拦腰折断，他无助极了——不再怜惜他的恋人也让他没有任何安全感。但是他能怎么办呢，已经被欲望吸引的花穴食髓知味，自觉的吮吸Draco的阴茎，接着他在痛楚里感受到了灭顶的快感和羞耻感，自己就像一个被强奸的女孩一样双腿大张躺在自己的丈夫的床上，这个认知让他痛苦不已。  
Draco的频率越来越快，他开始寻找Harry身体里那个魔法的开关，当他顶到某一点的时候，他感觉到了Harry的惊惶失措，于是他越发用力的操弄着那个地方，他一直是一个贴心的爱人，在床上尤其是——他要让自己的Harry在快感里沉沦，进而感受到自己炽热的爱情。  
他可能疯了，他想。  
他开始又快又狠的撞击Harry的身体，Harry在这样猛烈的攻击下就像一只失水的鱼一样昂起头——接着他撞击到了Harry的子宫口，那个他亲手创造的地方。他不管Harry的尖叫，他很清醒——Harry必须忍受，为了他们的爱情给他诞下子嗣的痛苦。  
他硕大的龟头冲进Harry的子宫口，极致的痛苦和快感向他袭来，他哭了——眼泪一滴一滴的砸在枕头上，接着Draco就着插入的姿势把他转过来面对自己，这个动作该死的让阴茎进入到更深，使Harry产生了一种快要被捅穿的错觉。  
Draco开始加速，直到Harry体内最深的地方，把他的种子尽数播种在Harry柔软的腹部。过量的精液使Harry的肚子软软的鼓起，雪白的腹部撑起一个美妙的弧度。  
Draco低头在Harry的头上印下一个吻。刚刚与自己同时高潮的恋人在余韵中迷糊着，就像没有睡醒的小猫咪。  
晚安。


End file.
